


Archnophobia?

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5 - Spiders, Drabbletober, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Hinata parno melihat laba-laba....





	Archnophobia?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis untuk #drabbletober
> 
> Happy reading~

 

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering paranoid dengan hewan kecil berkaki delapan. Seringkali menghindar saat dimintai tolong oleh sang ibu untuk membantunya membersihkan langit-langit rumah dan gudang. Sebab menurut Hinata di sanalah makhluk-makhluk itu bersembunyi. Meski memang akhirnya terkena omelan sang ibu, hal itu lebih baik ketimbang berhadapan dengan laba-laba.

Hanya saja, nasib sepertinya memang sedang ingin bermain dengan Hinata.

“Jadi, Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya dan Tanaka akan membersihkan gudang. Ennoshita, dan sisanya akan membersihkan seluruh gedung olahraga. Shimizu dan Yachi membersihkan ruang klub bersama Sugawara. Sudah jelas? Nah, mari bekerja!”

“A-Ano! Kapten! Daichi-san!” Hinata melompat-lompat untuk mendapatkan perhatian Daichi.

“Ya, Hinata?”

“Ng, bo-bolehkah aku bertukar tugas dengan Tsukishima atau Yamaguchi dan membersihkan gedung olahraga?” tanyanya sambil memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

“Memangnya kenapa?” sahut Tsukishima ketus. “Jangan-jangan kau takut gelap? Hmph, menggelikan.”

“Eh? Masa? Tapi gudang tidak segelap itu kok. Ya kan Ryuu?!” timpal Nishinoya. Tanaka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

“I-Itu ….”

“Maaf Hinata. Sepertinya mereka tidak ada yang bersedia berganti tugas denganmu.” Putusan Daichi membuat semangat Hinata berkurang setengahnya. “Nah, ayo mulai!”

“Kau ini kenapa sih?’ tanya Kageyama saat berjalan di samping Hinata yang langkahnya gontai. Hinata memandang Kageyama dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Kageyama menangkap secuil ketakutan yang tersembunyi di mata Hinata. Ia mendengus. “Tenang saja, ada aku, Noya-san dan Tanaka-san. Kalau kau takut gelap kita akan menyalakan lampu dan membuka seluruh jendela gudang, oke?”

Hinata mengangguk pasrah.

Tanaka membagikan peralatan untuk membersihkan gudang. Dari penutup kepala dan hidung, sarung tangan, sapu, kemoceng dan alat pel. Hinata mendadak menjadi sangat tenang. Bahkan ketika akhirnya pintu dibuka, Hinata berusaha keras untuk mengatasi gemetar pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Kageyama dan Tanaka membuka seluruh jendela dan Nishinoya menyalakan lampu. Berkat klub yang piket sebelumnya, gudang gedung olahraga tak begitu kotor. Malah terlihat bersih. Membuat Hinata lebih tenang. Mereka pun mulai bekerja. Bagian atas dibersihkan oleh Kageyama dan Tanaka. Sementara Nishinoya dan Hinata membersihkan bagian lantai.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah kembali menjadi Hinata yang biasanya. Hyperactive child yang kelebihan asupan gula. Tanaka dan Nishinoya tak keberatan meladeni kouhai kesayangan mereka itu. Hingga mimpi terburuk datang. Makhluk mungil itu turun dari persembunyiannya dengan benang tak kasatmata. Kaki-kakinya seolah merajut benang halus itu saat ia turun. Dan hinggap di pundak Nishinoya. Hinata tak menyadarinya hingga makhluk itu terekspos oleh cahaya matahari.

Mendadak wajah Hinata berubah seputih kertas. Tubuhnya membeku. Udara seolah memberat. Badai panas dan dingin menerjang kewarasannya. Telunjuknya teracung menunjuk makhluk kecil itu dan kakinya gemetaran.

“S-S-Sen-pai … di-di-di ppuundak sssenpai ada—”

Tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata koleps. Ketiganya terbelalak. “HINATA!”

Kageyama refleks menangkap Hinata. Untung masih sempat. Setidaknya kepala Hinata tak langsung membentur lantai. Anggota lain menyerbu gudang untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Daichi meminta Kageyama dan Tanaka membawa Hinata ke ruang kesehatan. Oleh dokter jaga, mereka diminta untuk tidak panik karena Hinata hanya pingsan saja. Mereka kembali bekerja sampai selesai barulah kembali ke ruang kesehatan untuk menunggui Hinata.

Hari sudah sore saat Hinata membuka mata. Ia panik karena teringat dengan sebabnya tak sadarkan diri. Tapi dokter bisa menenangkannya. Seluruh anggota tim voli keluar dari ruangan agar dokter dan Hinata bisa berbicara.

“Jadi belum tentu arachnophobia ya, Sensei?”

Sang dokter mengangguk. “Karena itu, kamu harus didampingi oleh orangtuamu saat memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit ya? Meski belum ada obatnya, tapi terapi bisa membantumu untuk mengatasi ketakutanmu. Sensei akan menulis rekomendasi pada orangtuamu mengenai rumah sakit yang harus kalian datangi. Jangan khawatir, Hinata-kun. Kau pasti bisa pulih.”

Hinata mengangguk.

“Sensei akan membicarakan ini juga dengan teman-temanmu dan wali kelasmu serta Takeda-sensei agar mereka juga bisa membantumu saat serangan panik datang ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti laba-laba atau memang laba-laba.”

Hinata kembali mengangguk. Setelah memahami kondisinya dan lebih tenang, dokter mempersilakan anggota tim masuk dan berbicara dengan Hinata. Mereka berjanji untuk membantu Hinata mengatasi rasa takutnya yang berlebihan pada laba-laba.

“Dasar boge! Bilang dong yang jelas kalau memang kau punya fobia.”

“Memangnya aku tahu aku punya fobia?!”

“Setidaknya berterusteranglah pada kami. Kami temanmu bukan? Boge!”

Hinata menunduk, menyadari kesalahannya. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum. “Maafkan aku, teman-teman semua. Untuk ke depannya, sekali lagi, aku mohon bantuannya!”

Dan seluruh anggota tim voli putra SMA Karasuno tertawa dan bergantian memeluk atau menepuk punggung Hinata. Tanaka dan Nishinoya berjanji akan menjaga Hinata dari laba-laba dan segala jenis serangga. Lalu Sugawara membenarkan pengertian dan perbedaan antara serangga dan kelas laba-laba.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada laba-laba lain merayap keluar dari balik lemari, lalu merayap ke dinding dan menghilang di sebuah lubang.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Rexa agak ragu sebenarnya numbalin Hinata... tapi somehow keknya cocok XDDDD maafin ya Hinata sayang.... 
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
